What She Did...
By: Biana&Tam intro: this is a past fan fiction. It means character's age here is different from the original book. Characters * Linh Song * Dakath Varic * Arathorn Yin * Ena Vir Synopsis: "Did you hear? The Girl With Many Floods is in trouble again!" Whispered an elf. '' ''Ugh. People now days are all whispering about me. I got my special ability, and it was about water, so what? Oh hi, I am Linh Song, and this is all about my '''past' story, about how I ended up here, here, the dreadful exillium. With my over protecting twin brother, Tam Song.'' COVER!!!!!! Thank you friend who drew this! and thank you for your patience for those who were waiting! Yes, that is linh and the boy who's name will be released soon! Chapter 1 'Water calls me, i don't know why, but it just does. Most times, it is just a trick that water is playing. Though i still think water as my friend. When I first got my ability, my mom, Mai narrowed her eyes, she hates me. Obviously. My parents all hates me. Just because I have a twin. I wish my personality can be rebellious, but no, i always try to forgive. Which is why my twin brother is so protective of me. "hurry up water girl!" Quan, my father, shouted. I sighed, put on my foxfire uniform, and my dark blue cape. "What's taking you so long?" I heard Mai, standing by my room's door, kind of punching the door. "Coming!" I said back. and ran to open the door. We walked in silence, my brother was waiting downstairs. "Hey Linh!" He said, not looking happy at all. I gave him a smile. "Remember, YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO FLOOD THIS PLACE AGAIN! " Quan scolded. "If you do, i'm afraid there will be a heavier consequences." Mai said bitterly. "Well i go where she goes, so you can't stop me from protecting her!" Tam came in front of me. I sighed. "I will face my consequence. No matter big or small. But i need to learn this ability. and living near a ton of water is does not help!" I answered, trying to sound calm. Mai looked shocked, but didn't say anything. "Well, just go and leave here at once! And remember, you are the little sister in foxfire! Not lame twins." Quan reminded. Tam glared. "Hmmph, you and your profiles! Who cares i have a twin. so what?" Tam said bitterly. "Just go! Shooo" Mai shooed. Tam and I exchanged glances, and leaped away. When i arrived, the first thing I heard was: "Look! The girl with many floods and that creepy shade boy is here!" A girl shouted, pointing at us.' *How is it so far? i just edited it lol Chapter 2 'I have no idea, but elves in my school were all afraid of us. Anyways, suddenly, all attention was on us, elves whispered to each other, Tam pretended to not notice them. "Let's go, this place is filled with too much complaints." He fanned his face with his hands. I nodded, i couldn't surely tell my Tam how hurt i was by the whispering going on behind me. The only friend i made here in Foxfire was water, but they play tricks too much. We walked to our separate classes, my first one was about Elvin history, it is interesting, of course, but i prefer the next class better, the Hydrokinetic class. "This class, you will have to master how to control water." My teacher, Lady Axilne said. All I could was to gave a small nod. "But, water calls me, and i couldn't ignore it!" I answered back. "Oh, you can and you will. We'll just need some practice." She told me. I enjoyed the assignment, since it was involving my best friend, water. Finally, lunch time came. No one wanted to sit with us, just because we have weird, unusual abilities. "Hey, can i sit with you guys?" A boy came up, and asked. I looked at him, up and down. "Who are you?" Tam, being Tam, asked. "Oh, i am Dakath Varic, a hydrokinetic." Dakath answered, while sitting down. "I never said you can sit-----" "Oh of course you can sit here, though i think those girls are wanting you." I cut my twin brother off, before he could say anything rude. He shrugged and sat in front of me. i took a good look at him, he had black hair, and icy blue eyes. He was looking a bit like my brother, except he didn't have that long bangs, and over all, he was a bit too handsome. Tam shook his head. "Alright, you may, but i need to take a reading of you first." Tam muttered.' Chapter 3 "' A...what?" Dakath stammered" Just a reading to convince my twin brother to trust you." I answered, rolling my eyes. "You mean, your older brother right?" “Stop. Let me take a reading of you.” Tam cut me before i could answer. Before Dakath could even say something, Tam narrowed his eyes. "Whoa, that was so cold." Dakath exclaimed. "Well, I'm a shade. I am cold." "Whoa, didn't mean to offend." "No offence taken. I read your shadowvapor, its normal, you are not that evil." "Um thanks, i guess." "What level are you in?" I asked. I think I remember seeing him in Study Hall. “Level 2.” He said, as if he already knew i was in level 2. "Same as me. my brothe''r is in level 3." "Ya, ok, but what is it about this whispering? People think you are..." He stopped, when he realized Tam was glaring, and i was frowning. "Oh. I mean..uh" "Well, we just got our abilities, and we all need time to adjust it, so if you have a problem with that, go away." Tam said firmly. Dakath flinched. Which, i have to admit, made his face less gorgeous. "Excuse my brother, he was a lot of...bitterness carried around. You know, parent problems..." I tried to comfort him. Which I found weird, since he's face lit up too quickly. "Oh well, I think I understand." The rest of the lunch was in silence, we all walked to PE together. "It won't get that bad. I promise." Dakath whispered. "What is?" I jumped, feeling my cheeks getting hot. "Your ability. I am also a hydrokinetic remember!" He shouted, then ran, and was disappeared. "That Boy is not as bad as I thought you know." Tam told me. "But I still will not trust him." I sighed. "Whatever you say. Oh, right I think I forgot something from my locker, let me go check. The teacher doesn't really care if I'm late or not anyways. An advantage of being The Girl Of Many Floods." Tam looked concerned. "What do you need?" "My gym clothes of course, i need to change it to my gym tunic." He nodded, said the word ''hurry, and went in. I ran to my locker, had to taste the awful thing and opened it. I took out my home crystal. I sighed, if I was caught by my parents, I would be in a lot of trouble, but I don't want to damage my dress, and go home with it. Either way, I would get in trouble. So the best thing to do was.... "Hey! You! Are you ditching?" Some on way behind me shouted through the hall way. It sounded like a boy. I froze in terror.' FINALLY UPDATED! THO, OFC I LEFT WITH A CLIFF HANGER, DONT KILL ME xD BYEEE! Also, spoiler: this next chapter, you will meet someone speciallll Chapter 4 'I could not move. The only thought I had was, oh nononono, I will be banished. I heard steps coming, provably the boy who caught me. I tried to shake myself out of this. I couldn't. "Aren't you The-Girl-With-Many-Floods?" He asked. I finally found myself, and sighed, calmed myself and looked at the boy. He had sandy blond hair, and midnight blue eyes. The eyes made me shiver, but also reminds me of water.All elves are gorgeous, but this boy was provably can be described as handsome. I never called a boy handsome before, but this boy... "Stop staring at me and introduce yourself! we can be ditching buddies!" "Uh....I....um..." I muttered. Isn't he supposed to be telling the council that I'm ditching? "Nevermind, I think I know your name. Judging from you hair, and you eyes, oh also, your crest. Aren't you a Hydroknietic?" "Why do you need to know that?" I asked. "Are you the Linh Song everyone is talking about?" "Uh, yes." I do not know why, but I felt my cheeks burning. As you can already see, I am not so good with boys. "Oh well, nice to meet you here, I thought I was the only one ditching. What level?" "Two, and uh...I need to go. Sorry." "Aren't you ditching?" "No." "Then where...?" "I really need to go. Don't tell anyone you saw me." "You don't tell about me also." He waved his fingers. I have no idea what that was for. "Ok." When I pulled out my leaping crystal. I felt like I forgot something. "Wait...whats's your..." The hall was empty, and I was alone again. But this time, strangely, there were some hints of snowflakes.' sORry, but can you guess he's name and ability? Chapter 5 'After PE, it was study hall. I just entered the class room when I saw him, the boy who thought I was ditching. Dakath saw me staring and came to me. "Hey, that boy's a cold one....maybe as cold as your brother....No offense." He whispered. I was confused. I mean wasn't he really nice when i just met him? Dakath also added "And plus even though the girls have huge crushes on him, he never crushes on anyone, He is just as cold as his ability." "What is his ability?" "A froster, but don't worry, most forsters are like that, though there are some who can be really nice." "Ok...what's his name?" I asked, just out of curiosity. "Seriously Linh, you don't really need to know his name right?" "I guess so....let's go take a seat." I said, changing the subject. I can feel that Dakath is feeling jealous? Hmm...strange thought. Since when did The Girl Of Many Floods started to think about boys? I shook my head and sat down to study. ~~ I told Tam what happened. He immediately cracked into laughter. "Haha sis, i can't believe he thought you were ditching haha!" He laughed. I was so annoyed i stomped out of his room. I went to a walk on the beach, trying to ignore the water's pleas. Even though water calms me, it sometimes have side effects, like i might loose control and flood my room or my entire house. Then, Mai gets so mad she often doesn't let me have breakfast. When i came back to my room, Tam was waiting. "Haha sorry Linh but it was just too funny, you? ditching? hilarious!" "Haha very not funny." I said, annoyed, Tam has a strange way of apologizing. Oh well I will just revenge. So, when my brother was turning around I summoned some water and splashed it on his face. His expression was priceless. "Haha apology accepted." I told him. He grumbled something and left. I finished my homework in study hall. So i have nothing to do. Thanks to my loneliness. I need a friend.' Chapter 6 '"Hi Linh!" I saw Dakath coming to me. I caught someone staring at me. It was the Froster boy. He was glaring at Dakath. The glare was so cold I shivered. "Hey water boy, watch it!" Tam muttered, when Dakath accidentally bumped in to him. "Sorry." Dakath said, not looking sorry at all. "Well then move." Tam spat. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Brother relax, his only here to say hi." "Well he didn't' have to bump in to me!" "Oh well he did so deal with it." I told him. The only person who can calm him is me, though sometimes it's really hard. "Anyways," Dakath said, coming in, "I was thinking if you can come over so I can teach you how to control water." "Of course not!" Tam said, glaring. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement, and it was the Froster boy! He was coming...closer? "I didn't ask you." Dakath replied, looking at me. I took a deep breath. P''lease someone save me save me save me! I prayed. "Hi! Are you Linh Song?" I heard a girl's voice. I turned around and saw a girl with beautiful red hair said . She smiled. "I'm Ena Vir. I need to talk to you." "Sure!" I said, glad someone came and save me. "Bye boys. See you at lunch." I waved. Again, I saw that Froster sighed and left. As we walked toward our locker I asked "So what do you need?" " Can't you see? I felt your emotions and came and saved you. You're welcome." She smiled. "Oh your an empath?" "Yes, a special on who can feel other's emotions without touching." Ena said, still smiling. "Well, thanks, I'm not so good with boys..." "I can see that, don't worry, i will teach you!" She winked. "Better go to class, see you later." She waved, and i waved back. I couldn't believe it. I just made a friend.' Chapter 7 'As I walked toward my classroom, looking down at the floor thinking, I bumped in to a something...no, some''one. "Sorry." I mumbled, without looking up. I had a Elvin History test and I want to memorize all the events. "Hey, aren't you my ditching buddy?" a familiar voiced said. Though his voice was bitter and cold. "Um what?" I looked up, and there it is the Froster boy. "Also, you shouldn't read while walking, you might trip and fall." He said flatly. I suddenly felt my anger tinggle. "Who are you and why are you telling me this?" I snapped. "You couldn't have said it better. No 'thank you's i see. Good luck on you test and bye." He said, making me shiver. “Wait. you never answered. Who are you?" I asked. Grabbing his arms to make him stop. Whoa, his arms are so cold i dropped it. "Im Arathorn Yin, if that's what you're asking. Now you're making me late to class, bye." He smirked and left, still leaving some hints of snowflakes. I touched on of them, and it became a shinny liquid. "Well, that was weird." I said to myself, and head to my class. To take my test. After Elvin history, it was time for lunch. Again, Dakath decided to sit in our table. “Why are you here?” Tam demanded. "Hang out duh." He said, sitting in front of me. "Hey! That's my seat!" Someone with a really cold voice growled. We all turned and saw Arathorn coming. He glared at Dakath. "Move." He said. "Why should I？" Dakath challenged.' Ok so I added 3 chapters to make up for the late updates. and left with a cliff hanger! byeeeee, I promise i will try to edit ASAP:) Category:Past Fan Fictions Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfiction